Through Their Eyes
Hi there, so this is my first fanfic involving Mindfull, Frostclaws and Shadowhunter is in there too. This is Mindfull's story and how she slowly lost the thing that mattered most to her, her ability to view the world differently. Hope you enjoy! -Shadow hunter the Nightwing Part 1: The Introduction Mindfull sat with her tail curled around her talons, hearing the sounds of nature. She felt the wind rush past her as she turned, thinking she heard faint thoughts. Her eyes went to the sky as she saw a few SkyWings rush by overhead. She tried to get into their thoughts and she closed her eyes, seeing now the ground rushing below her, and seeing herself as she snapped back. She rubbed her claws to her head and she shook her head. She hated when she got headaches after she went into someones head though they had been less and less since she first decided to start when she noticed she could. Her head finally cleared and she blinked a few times, getting back to her own eyes. She could still see slight glimpses of the ground rushing past when she closed her eyes. She blinked again and it was gone. She had a faint feeling of wanting to soar in the air, and be just like the SkyWing she viewed. She curled her tail a bit tighter, trying to bring herself back. She finally snapped back fully and she now could hear the faint sound of wingbeats coming back. She sighed and looked to the sky as the SkyWings rushed by again, going to fast for her to do anything. She found SKyWings interesting, and they where one of her favorite tribes. She was glad to know not all of them where grumpy and mean like she had heard, and it helped to be able to see things the way they saw them. She was oddly enough for her glad to be alone. Her head was pounding like a SeaWing was bashing their tail in her skull. She rubbed her head to try and lessen the pain, turns out that was a bit too much for her. She really needed to learn when to do it and when not too, otherwise she would be hurt like this again. Her head was still pounding after ten minutes, and she knew that she would have to stay there for the night. She found a soft spot as the sun went down, streaking the sky gently with its violets and deeper blues. Her head only a bit less as she curled up. She closed her eyes and tried rubbing her head again, desperately wanting to sleep. It finally died down enough for her to drift off into a light, restless sleep. SkyWings, SkyWings filled her dreams. Dark caves, thunder and lightning, horrible weather. A trapped dragonet. She was suddenly in her eyes, alone and terrified. She looked around, well the dragonet did, she just saw it like her own. She became more panicky and upset. Why? Why I do it? The dragonet thought to herself. Wh- Suddenly the dragonets from earlier stumbled in, cutting off her thoughts. Lightning struck in the background as she gulped again, seeming even more afraid as she backed away slightly. “W-who are you?” She spat out. Suddenly Mindfull was in a snap to the female dragonet, only a bit older than the one she was in before. “I’m Lightning, thats Thunder,” she said, pointing to her twin, Mindfull found out. “We’re here to help,” MIndfull woke up gasping as she tried to clear her head, her eyes sweeping the area in a panic. “It must have been the dragons from before,” she said softly to herself. She blinked again and it was all gone, every last memory and trace of the dragonets. She sighed then closed her eyes again, sinking off to a deep, dreamless sleep. The next morning Mindfull woke up, feeling the sun coming up and rays of sunlight dancing on her deep violet scales. She uncurled herself and stretched out, her tail going straight for a second before going normal. She yawned and stretched out again trying to wake herself up. She looked to the sky to find the sun mostly up, and figured she should probably get home. She spread her wings and took off, The light of the sun shining on her scales. It took only a few hours for her to get home, and she landed at her friends house. “Shadowhunter?” She asked, calling out. “I’m home!” She suddenly was snapped into her friends eyes as she tackled her and wrapped her wings around Mindfull, her scales that could change where a bright yellow for as long as they could be. She snapped back to herself and gave a huge smile. “I’m so glad you’re home!” Shadowhunter said happily. She pulled away and stood up again, letting Mindfull stand up too. She smiled as Mindfull sat with her tail curled around her claws. “Where did you go yesterday? And without me?” She gave a small playful pout at Mindfull. “Sorry!” she said. “I need a day or two alone sometimes,” Mindfull shrugged. “And i went over near the base of the Claws of the Clouds mountains, it’s so pretty there during sunrises and sunsets,” She happily sighed as she pictured the sun coming up and the soft light getting brighter as the colors of pink, violet and red streaked the sky, mixing and swirling so the sky looked beautiful. “I know! Next time i am SO coming with,” Shadow said with a huge grin. Mindfull laughed and gave her a hug again, noticing her scales changing again to look a bit like a sunrise. “I’ll make sure to tell ya next time I go,” She said. “Promise,” Shadows grin grew and Mindfull saw someone walking towards them. It’s just Lighteyes, she must be on quite the trip. She thought as she let out a breath she seemed to be holding. Lighteyes walked over. “Hey Lighteyes!” Mindfull said happily, knowing soon she would snap right into her view. “Hi Mindfull,” she said with a smile. Her midnight black scales shone and the teardrop scale near her eye shone brightly. Don’t worry I’m fine with it, I am every time you visit no matter who’s around. She thought and gave Mindfull a small smile. She nodded and closed her eyes as Lighteyes shifted her eyes so Mindfull was out of her view. Mindfull was instantly in Light’s view as she looked around She could sense Lighteyes was thinking of home as she both felt the icy chill and saw the dark scales of her rival, Rosefrost. The bright flowers surrounded her, unlike moments before. The colors jumped out at her as she wandered deeper into Light’s mind. She was glad a least she had a few dragons to help with her life goal, knowing others better. She enjoyed these calm times where she could just go and explore other dragons mind. She saw Lights glance go towards a few bright RainWings, quickly moving over one of them and blinking to erase the neon colors from her eyes. Mindfull blinked, well both Light and Mindfull did as she gazed over the extremely bright RainWing. Bright, much? Light thought. Mindfull pulled herself away as she felt pain start to grow at the back of her head. “Go right on ahead,” she said with a small smile. Mindfull blinked and was in her eyes in a second, finding it the easiest to both view and think her own thoughts at the same time. Why do I let myself think so freely? She thought to herself, trying to figure out why she didn’t do what she did to all the others. It was only ever with Shadow she did this. Thought freely. Anyone else and she took hold of their personalities and how they acted. Shadow was always different though, she only ever viewed with her. She never took the thoughts of her, and she knew it was odd. Maybe it’s myself knowing this is wrong, She taught in shock to herself. What?! You’re crazy Mindfull! She thought back. There is no way i’m not supposed to have this, She reasoned with herself, making up her mind to forget this for now. She felt Shadow going to look at her and hopped out of her view, blinking a few times to get used to her own eyes again. “Thanks Shadow, want to go out tonight to see that sunrise tomorrow?” She asked, blinking only once more as she finally adjusted. She nodded happily and smiled. Mindfull laughed and grinned. “We better go now, so we can get there, be comfortable and wake up to an amazing sunrise. We might even see the sunset if we hurry!” she said happily, knowing Shadow would have to ask her mom took off towards her house, Shadow right on her tail. She landed outside as Shadow walked in. Mindfull wanted to know what happened, so she hopped into Shadows mind, seeing her house. Unlike her own house, Shadow’s was neat and tidy. Mostly that is. “Mooom!” Shadow yelled, as her mom was probably still sleeping. Her mom walked out with a tired look on her face. Do I know my friends family or what? Mindfull thought to herself. “What do you want daughter?” she asked, clearly annoyed that she was woken up. I swear she’s just like the old NightWings, sleeps all day and is up all night, she thought. “Can i go out with Mindfull for the night? I’ll be back by tomorrow night at the latest,” she promised. “Go ahead, just don’t wake me again when you get back,” she said again, still annoyed. Shadow smiled and ran out, almost crashing into Mindfull. Mindfull backed up just in time to not get run over. “Let's go then,” She said and Shadow laughed. “Your like the Pyrrhias best spy,” she said and Mindfull laughed. “Me? Oh please anyone can see me a mile away,” she shrugged. “Unless it’s pitch black,” she said truthfully. “SeaWings can see in the dark remember?” Shadow pointed out and Mindfull rolled her eyes. “But still you don’t have to be that close to them,” she pointed to her head, then her eyes as if to remind Mindfull of the thing she basically dedicated her life too. “That is true, though I can only do that for a certain amount of time depending on the dragon,” she shrugged. “Now come on, we’re going to miss the sunset!” She said then she took off. She sensed Shadow behind her as she flew in the direction of the mountains. She knew it would take awhile but they would get the best view of the sunset now, from the air. In only a few hours, Mindfull could see the Claws of the Clouds in the distance, willing herself to speed up a tad. Finally, they got to the Claws of the Clouds, soaring up to land on top of a mountain. Shadow and Mindfull sat and watched the sun slowly setting, the sky getting streaked with purples and pinks. Mindfull spread her deep violet wings and let the fading sunlight reflect off of them, making them seem lighter and the light around her changing slightly. Shadow turned her head and smiled at Mindfull, her wings reflecting the colors as best she could for as long as she could on her underbelly. “I always forget how great the sunlight looks on your wings, Mindfull,” she said, slowly spreading her own wings, the light bouncing off her deep purple wings so you could see they weren't black. “Why thanks,” she said, pulling them back. She curled her tail around her talons and looked to the stars, faint hints of purple and pink left in the sky. The stars shone brightly and two of the three moons where full by the time it was fully dark. Mindfull saw Shadow looking to the stars and decided to views in her eyes again, always finding it interesting to see how she did. The stars shone brightly on Shadow’s deep purple claws. She glanced down and suddenly seemed nervous, but Mindfull didn’t pry until she had to. “You ok Shadow?” she ask, slightly concerned though she couldn’t sense anything was wrong. She hopped into her own eyes again and looked to Shadow with concern. She nodded but Mindfull knew what was up. “Your sax is fine, Shadow.” she said, looking at her friend. “How did? Nevermind,” she said, shrugging. “And it’s odd not even having the strap,” she said, feeling around her neck and regretting making sure it was ok before she left the house. “It’ll be fine, promise. Now let's get to sleep shall we?” Mindfull asked and Shadow modded, curling up. Her scales stayed dark, so she knew Shadow wasn't awake enough to change them. She dozed off and so did Mindfull, finding sleep a lot easier that night versus the night before, falling into a dream filled sleep. Part 2: The Start Of Something New Suddenly Mindfull was in her own dream. She looked around a forest, the green grass brushing against her talons. She looked around, the sun shining brightly on her deep violet scales. Wonder what’s going on... She thought to herself as she looked around. Suddenly she heard someone and she turned, curious and wanting to view in their eyes she tried, but oddly enough failed. “Three moons not now,” she muttered and tried again, coming up short. “By the mother of MudWings why won’t it work?” she said to herself, reaching for her arm. She gasped when her bracelet wasn't there. Where is it?! She thought worriedly. “Missing something?” she heard a dragon say. She quickly turned around and saw an IceWing with shiny, almost white scales. His claws were sharp and she could tell he had sharpened them recently, along with shinded them. They got darker on his claws where he held a thin silver bracelet that reflected brightly off the color of his claws. Her bracelet to be exact. “Give it back,” she growled, staring at it and desperately wanting it back already. “Why should I? What gives you the right to do what you do with it?” He asked, still not giving a name but seeming to know what she did with it. But doesn’t just about every dragon in Pyrrhia? ''she thought to herself. “The dragon who enchanted it IceWing, are all of you like this? Just give it back,” she said, shifting to look a bit taller. “I do have a name you know, but either way you’re not getting it back,” he said, a triumphant smirk on his face. “Well no duh you have a name,” Mindfull said with an eye roll. “Did you just roll your eyes at me?” He asked, faking being insulted. “''No I squared them at you,” she said sarcastically. So this is what happens when I don’t have it for long, she thought, giving another glance to her bracelet. He chuckled and spun the bracelet around a claw. “Now can i have that back? It’s rightfully mine,” she said. “You’re not getting it back, sorry princess,” he said, a new nickname coming out of the blue. “Let’s not call me princess, okay? Great,” she said back, not enjoying it at all. “Why not, princess?” he asked with a smirk as she smacked him with a wing. Despite everything, he still seemed interesting and like he could be a good friend. “How ‘bout this, I’ll think about giving it back after awhile okay? A month seems decent enough, alright?” he asked. “And my name’s Frostclaws,” he said. “Really? I.. fine,” Mindfull said, knowing this next month was going to be torture. “Name’s Mindfull if you didn’t know,” she said, hoping she didn’t get called princess again. “If your waiting to wake up your wrong, your awake you know,” Frostclaws said, noticing she looked like she wanted to wake up from a dream or something, giving her a gentle reminder that this was real and she was awake. “Wait.. I’m awake? Oh mother of MudWings on the three moons of Pyrrhia,” she muttered, looking longingly at the bracelet. “So this is all real, eh?” She asked, knowing this felt a bit too real. “And when did i wake up?” “It seemed a few minutes after i took this,” he said, spinning the thin bracelet again. “You seemed half awake this whole time, figured i’d be kind and tell you. Alsooo I was kinda sorta kicked out of my tribe so I may or may not need somewhere to stay,” he said quickly, half looking down. Mindfull chuckled and nodded. “Sure, you can handle the warmth of the rainforest correct?” she asked him, making sure. “Yeah, sure I should be fine,” He said, half lying. “And won’t it be nice to have me near, knowing your precious bracelet is safe?” she nodded happily at the question, but also finding that Frostclaws might be a good friend. “Great, now let's get back to your friend,” he said. “Before you go making up nicknames and stuff for her, her names Shadowhunter,” She said with a glance at Frost, and he grinned. “Whatever you say princess,” he grinned. “Why must you do this to me?” she said with a small sigh. “Because it’s fun!” she shot a small glare at him and he giggled and ducked her wing again. “Fine fine not around your friends at least,” she swatted him again and he laughed. “It’s a start at least,” she said honestly with a shrug. She glanced at the bracelet once more but only for a few seconds. “Now come on, we really better get going,” she said, taking off with Frost following close behind. Frost sped up a bit to fly besides her, and Mindfull could faintly feel the cold. Seems a tad colder than most IceWIngs, nice she thought to herself. Mindfull landed behind Shadow, who was sleeping and Frost landed besides her with a faint thump. Shadow turned and mumbled something, slowly waking up. Here goes nothing Mindfull thought, going to spin her bracelet when she remembered, giving a small sigh. “Hey Mindfull, uuuhh,” she said, her sleepy glance going to Frostclaws. “You know theres and IceWing right there right? Just wondering, why?” she asked, confused. Frostclaws spoke, interrupting Mindfull. “My name’s Frostclaws, and I’m going to be staying near Mindfull here. And yes, before you ask I have her bracelet. She won’t be getting that back for a month,” Frost said, sitting down to make a small triangle between Shadowhunter, Mindfull and himself. “Another question for you, IceWing. Why by all the moons are you staying near her?” Shadow asked, turning to Frost with a questioning, supicious look. “Well first, I have a name and it’s Frostclaws,” He pointed out again but was hesitating slightly at the next part. “And second, I.. was thrown out of my tribe,” Mindfull turned to, having a feeling the story was coming. “I was messing around with a few friends, when i ran into the towns statue of the Queen. She was none to happy about it and threw me out, saying I should have known better. I could have stayed but my parents were also disappointed in me, so i was done for,” Frost glanced down, seeming ashamed. “Wow..” Mindfull said, mostly to herself. “Yeah, so anyway,” Frost said, attempting to change the subject. Mindfull muttered a few things to herself as she looked at the sun shining down on them. “By all the moon's Shadow we missed the sunrise!” Mindfull said disappointed. “Aww! There’s always another time right?” she asked hopefully and Mindfull nodded. “Well, we better get going home,” Mindfull said, then turned back to Frost. “Just follow me, there’s even a small open hut that just opened up next to my house, so you can stay there,” She said, already spreading her deep violet wings. She took off, flying in the direction of the rainforest, Frost and Shadow in tow. Mindfull turned to see Shadows underbelly reflecting an amazing sunrise, but only for a minute. Frost turned and gasped as she did, as her snout was also changed. “Woah, that’s awesome!” Frost said in amazement, It clearly being the first time he had seen anything like it. “I’m a hybrid, mostly NightWing with some RainWing, as my mom, Sunlight’s half RainWing, half NightWing. My dad, Peacebreaker is full NightWing,” she explained, her scales going back to their deep purple. Frost flew on, nodding. “I can only change them for up to half an hour at a time, but however long I change them for Is how long I have to wait to change them again,” “That’s really cool,” he said, and that’s when Mindfull saw it on his wings. “Are those, snowflakes on your wings?” she asked as Frost tilted his head, then understood. “It’s said to think I have ancient NightWing ancestors,” He started to explain. “That’s why I have the snowflakes, so they claim,” he said. Frost shrugged and then flew in silence, hearing nothing but their wingbeats. This next month was going to be hard, but Mindfull could make it. Part Three: The Month Of Moving On It had been one week, and Mindfull had made it. She was surprised at all the little things that changed. She found different ways to be observant, instead of having to see things a different way. She had in turn become closer to both Frostclaws and Shadowhunter, and they both were glad. Mindfull spread her deep violet wings, sitting in a spot on a tall tree so the sun hit her wings, and it felt nice. She heard a small rustle and she paused, noticing it came from behind her she turned. She grinned once she saw the pale blue claes she had grown to know over the past week or so. “Hiya Frost,” she said, hugging him. “Hi Mindfull,” he said with a grin. “Figured you seemed lonely,” he said, sitting back down next to her. She smiled and curled her tail over her claws. She saw the underside of her tail, the lighter scales forming the spirals on the slightly lighter space. She glanced over at Frost, who had spread his wings to their full length so they could bask in the sun. Mindfull did the same, laying near Frost so her wings could absorb the sunlight. “So how has your day been lately?” he asked her, turning to face her. “I’ve been good, and you sir?” she asked in a slightly teasing tone. He grinned. “Doing great, princess,” he said with a smirk as he dodged her wing. He yelped as she hit him lightly with her tail. “Hey no faaair,” he whined as she laughed. “All is fair in teasing and war,” she said, changing the quote she had heard so many times before, only changing it slightly. “What no love and war?” Shadow said, landing besides Mindfull with a wink. “How many times must I tell you?” Mindfull said but she had a playful grin. “Me too at this rate,” Frost added, giving a playful eye roll at Mindfull. “Oh fine, but i’m telling you guys it will eventually happen,” Shadow said with a small shrug. She had to duck two wings at once as both Mindfull and Frost went to swat her with a wing, so she almost fell. “Fiiine fine fine I’m done,” she said as Mindfull gave her a suspicious look, glancing her over and trying to use her new found skill of observation as she watched. “Fine, I’ll give it to you this time,” Mindfull said as she shrugged. “She actually seems done this time,” after Mindfull finished Shadow nodded, stretching out near them but on her back so her changing scales got more sun. It only took a few minutes before Shadow was dozing in the sun, her scales going between changing and not. Mindfull felt herself wide awake through, as she looked to Frost who seemed awake too. She mouthed “Wanna go for a nature walk or something?” and he nodded so they silently left. They landed on the rainforest floor soon enough, looking at the colors all around them. Mindfull thought a moment before saying aloud, “Maybe wanna fly higher? I’ve been down here sooo many times,” And Frost nodded. “Let's go then madam,” He gave a playful respectful nod and they where off. Mindfull looked around her, the colors popping out at her from all over. It was suntime, so most of the RainWings where sleeping. They found a decent spot in a huge tree, landing and looking around. Pinks, yellows, reds, blues, any color you could think of could be seen from the RainWings above. “I always forget how beautiful this looks,” Mindfull said, looking at the beauty of the rainforest from her spot in the tree, her silver scale catching a stray glint of sun so it shone. Frost nodded, his eyes watching the bright flowers. Mindfull gave a small sigh, still having that slight urge to hop into someone else's view, but she knew she couldn’t. It had been hard to get over it, her first day was torture. She had gotten a bit better at pushing off the urge, but not much. She tried shaking it off, finding it a bit easier than the day before. Frost shifted and she yawned lightly. Frost glanced over. “You just a tad tired princess?” he joked, then dodged her tail as she went to hit him with it. “Oh i’m fine,” she said, half lying. Frost glanced at her with somewhat of a yeah right look but shrugged. “Don’t worry, it’ll all only get easier,”''' ' '''Near the end of the month' Mindfull looked around, feeling completely different. She had gotten extremely better at her observation skills, and everyone could tell. It was only three days till she got her bracelet back, but she almost didn’t want it back. Almost, she still felt a slight need to use it, but she knew by the end of the week when she got it back she would use it way less than she had previously. Mindfull knew it would be impossible to have such a great power back and just not use it ever. Little did she know, she was getting a bit of a surprise. She had lost track of time, and today was when she was getting her bracelet back, but for multiple reasons. She was sitting on a tree branch when she heard leaves rustling behind her. Mindfull turned around, only to see the pale blue scales she had grew to knew. “Frostclaws!” she said happily, Frost coming over as they hugged quickly. “You ready?” he asked her, seeming to hide something from her sight. “For what?” she asked, confused. “Did you forget? Today’s the day,” he grinned as he pulled out her silver bracelet. Mindfull gasped and ran into hug him happily again. Frost slipped it on her right arm, the metal feeling cold against her warm arm. It took a bit more willpower than she thought it would, but she didn’t take her opportunity to find her way into Frost’s mind for the first time. “It’s so...odd having it back after so long,” she said. “But it’s still early,” She said, looking at Frost with confusion. “Well, yeah but there’s a reason. I learned somewhere that if you didn’t use it for over a month it would be unenchanted, so I gave it to you a few days early,” He explained. “Oh wow, well thanks then,” she said with a smile, her scales shining as some stray light shone through the leaves. “No problem, and I hope you know you don’t fully need that thing. You deserve to live your life in your eyes,” Frost said, making sure she knew and she nodded. “I know, I know, thanks,” Mindfull said quickly. In later years, Mindfull still uses her bracelet just not as often as you’d think. She lives happily near Frost, and yes they’re still friends. Mindfull is happy as can be, and who knows, one day she could live all through her own eyes. Yey! Thanks so much for reading Through Their Eyes, and I hope you enjoyed! If you guys want a sequel let me know, I may just make one. Thanks again for reading and have an amazing day-Shadow hunter the Nightwing. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Shadow hunter the Nightwing) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)